Ch.74: Repeat (1)
' Chapter 74': While patrolling the Arzew campus, Olivier catches two female students breaking curfew. He calls them brats, pitches mockingly one of the girls' cheek and sends them back to their dorm. As soon as he turns to leave, a blast of fire strikes the students, who had just began leaving. Olivier turns around and sees the two girls severely burnt and covered in smoke. He then looks up and sees Carne flying in the sky. Carne, while thinking that anyone that moves is an obstruction, sends of another blast of flames downward towards Olivier. As the forest around Arzew is burning, Carne keeps repeating Setz's name. At Navarus' office, Sylvia is reporting to Navarus a message that has just arrived from the mansion. It says that Carne has used her ability to destroy part of the mansion and is now flying towards the school. Navarus asks Sylvia what Carne's eyes looked like. Sylvia says that from what she has heard, the white part of her eyes have turned red. This news puts a look of fury on Navarus' face. He then orders Sylvia to sound the alarm for the whole school and to bring Setz to him immediately. He screams "Right now" at Sylvia a second time, who runs away. As Syliva rushes off, Navarus gets up from his chair and approaches the window. He starts thinking the probability of Carne being on a rampage, since she has the same symptoms as Crawford. But, she concludes that it's too early to judge about that, since Carne's growth has been unstable since she was little. Two unknown male students are then shown, in their dormroom. One has just awoken, puzzled about what is happening and the other is looking outside of their window, saying that he has just heard something. Seere and Seeren are also in their dormroom. Seeren has just come out of the bathroom and sees her sister looking outside of the window in amazement. Seeren asks her what was what she heard and what is wrong, but Seere doesn't respond. The emergency alarm is then heard throughout school, calling all students to remain in their rooms. Lark has just woken up from his dream with the veiled woman and his red haired doppelganger. While Sia is still sleeping in the next bed, Lark is thinking that the content of his dream is more urgent than the alarm, so he rushes to tell Angela about it. While running in the corridors, he is thinking that he needs to talk with Angela. To him, this dream can't be normal and it can be related to the work she is doing. Meanwhile, Carne lands outside the student council room, thinking that she needs to see Setz. She sees her reflection in the window and, not wanting to surprise Setz with her current appearance, she recedes her wings and returns her eyes back to normal. The chapter ends with Carne worrying about whether Setz will abandon her. Category:Chapters